Czandu/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czandu ZWYCIĘSTWO. Na początku wielkiej wojny artylerja niemiecka ostrzeliwała Dunkierkę z odległości 37 kilometrów. Nadzwyczajna donośność dział niemieckich wywołała wówczas prawdziwą sensację. Ale wprost już osłupienie ogarnęło cały świat, gdy pod koniec tej wojny, dokładnie 23 marca 1918 r., osławiona „gruba Berta", dalekonośne działo marynarki niemieckiej, zaczęło ostrzeliwać Paryż z odległości 110 kilometrów. Laikom zdawało się to wprost nieprawdopodobne, musieli jednak w końcu uwierzyć, wobec niezbitych danych, rzeczoznawcy natomiast nie widzieli w tem żadnego cudu, wiedzieli bowiem, że donośność taką można osiągnąć przy dziale odpowiedniej mocy i długości, tudzież przy ładunku materjału wybuchowego, któryby nadawał pociskowi wielką szybkość początkową. Niemcy osiągnęli to w swej „Bercie". Pocisk jej posiadał szybkość początkową 1,600 metrów na sekundę. Lecz przecież już w 1892 r. Alfred Noble zbudował działo 15-centymetrowe, wyrzucające pociski z szybkością początkową 1,100 metr. na sekundę, postęp więc osiągnięty w ciągu 26 lat nie był znów taki, aby mógł zadziwić rzeczoznawców. Niemcom jednak w osiągnięciu takiej donośności strzału przyszedł w pomoc przypadek, którego nie przewidywano. Mianowicie, przy ustawieniu olbrzymiego działa pod znacznym kątem, dochodzącym 55°, aby pocisk mógł zatoczyć większy łuk w powietrzu, dosięgał on wysokości 38 kilometrów, t. j. strefy, w której powietrze jest dziesięciokrotnie rzadsze niż na powierzchni ziemi, co w odpowiednim też stopniu zmniejszał jego opór. W tej więc tak bardzo rozrzedzonej warstwie powietrza pocisk leciał szybciej, zanim przez ciążenie ku ziemi nie znalazł się znów w gęstszych warstwach atmosfery, co razem wzięte z początkową jego szybkością pozwalało mu przebyć odległość 110 kilom. (w rzeczywistości jednak większą wobec łuku, który zakreślał w powietrzu) w ciągu 3 minut z szybkością końcową jeszcze 700 met. na sekundę. Zużycie jednak działa, strzelającego na tak znaczną odległość, wymagającego zatem ogromnych ładunków materjału wybuchowego, było tak znaczne, że pociski jego padały częstokroć w odległości 20 kilom, jeden od drugiego, i tylko rozległość celu, do którego zmierzały (Paryż obejmuje powierzchnię 200 kilom, kwadr.), uzasadniała zastosowanie tego bombardowania. Bombardowanie to zresztą, oprócz jednego wypadku, mianowicie zdruzgotania przez pocisk filaru kościoła Saint Gervais podczas nabożeństwa wielkopiątkowego, wskutek czego zginęło lub rany odniosło kilkadziesiąt osób, nie wyrządziło paryżanom wiekszych strat w ludziach, niż wypadki samochodowe podczas pokoju. Sprzymierzeńcy, nie mając przed sobą celów tak rozległych po stronie wroga, nie widzieli potrzeby budowania takich dział. W każdym jednak razie przed samem zakończeniem wojny posiadali już działa odwetowe, niosące na odległość 180 do 200 kilometrów. Zdawało się to już rekordem, tymczasem osiągnięto następnie doniosłość 300 i 350 kilom., a zbudowane w Ameryce powietrzne torpedy telemechaniczne dla rażenia portów przez floty wojenne działały na odległość 250 mil ang., t. j. przeszło 400 kilom. Wszystko to było jednak niczem wobec odległości 2,000 kilom., z jakiej eskadry amerykańskie, stojące w zatoce Genueńskiej i pod Helgolandem, raziły teraz front mongolski od Dźwiny do Dniepru! Do tego celu nie mogły już służyć dawne działa, gdyż musiałyby posiadać rozmiary wprost olbrzymie i wywołałyby przy strzałach wstrząśnienia tak gwałtowne, że nie wytrzymałyby ich długo okręty, bodaj najsilniejsze, nie mówiąc o zużyciu się takich dział już po kilku strzałach. Pociski więc, które padały obecnie na Azjatów, nie były pociskami działowemi. Nie były również kierowanemi telemechanicznie torpedami powietrznemi, ze względu na zaznaczone powyżej sposoby przeciwdziałania prądom elektrycznym. Nadzwyczajny ich lot opierał się na tej samej zasadzie, dzięki której samoloty posiadały już propulsory wybuchowe. Pierwowzorem pomysłu Esnaulta-Peltèrie, wyzyskanego następnie przez fizyka amerykańskiego R. H. Goddarda, zamierzającego pociskami swemi dosięgnąć księżyca, była poprostu tak dawno znana wszystkim rakieta, rozpryskująca się przy wszelkich uroczystościach i zabawach tysiącami różnobarwnych iskier na ciemnem tle niebios. Wprawdzie Goddard nie trafił pociskami swemi w naszego satelitę, w każdym jednak razie, pracując nad niemi, doszedł do wyników tak doniosłych, że oczywiście, bo taka jest natura ludzka, pomyślano natychmiast o zastosowaniu ich do mordowania bliźnich, do stworzenia na ich podstawie nowej broni zabójczej. Rakieta Goddarda, zbudowana z mocnego metalu, w kształcie krótkiego walca z lejkiem u spodu, a napełniona nie prochem zwykłym, lecz trzy razy silniejszym prochem bezdymnym, zużywała dzięki pomysłowej budowie 65 proc. energji, wytwarzanej przez zamienianie ciepła na energię mechaniczną. Znaczenie tego można łatwo pojąć, jeżeli się zważy, że na sto kaloryj, wytwarzanych przez spalenie się prochu w zwykłej rakiecie papierowej, zaledwie 2 proc. zużywa się na wytworzenie energji; że w najlepszych nawet maszynach parowych wyzyskanych było tylko 16 proc. kaloryj; w silnikach wybuchowych przy aeroplanach niespełna 25 proc, a w słynnych silnikach Diesla, uznawanych za rekordowe — nie więcej niż 35 proc, reszta zaś szła na marne! W stosunku też do tego olbrzymiego wyładowania energji zwiększyła się szybkość lotu rakiety, dosięgając 3,000 metrów na sekundę, a zatem szybkości, jakiej nie posiadał pocisk najdoskonalszego działa dalekonośnego. Ulepszając swą rakietę, fizyk amerykański zastąpił jeszcze proch przez bardziej prężliwe, a nie rozpalające pocisku, gazy zgęszczone, wciąż zaś w zamiarze dosięgnięcia księżyca podzielił swój pocisk, któremu oczywiście nadał też rozmiary odpowiednie, na kilka komór, wybuchających kolej no automatycznie w miarę unoszenia się pocisku w przestwór, każdy przytem wybuch nadawał pociskowi nową energję do posuwania się naprzód, co później zastosowano właśnie we wspomnianych powyżej propulsorach samolotowych. Ileż to jednak lat upłynęło od czasu, gdy Goddard pracował nad swoim pociskiem, mającym uderzyć w księżyc? Nie dziw zatem, że teraz pociski, wypadające z okrętów amerykańskich, tak się różniły od pierwotnych, jak karabin maszynowy z wielkiej wojny europejskiej różnił się od skałkowego muszkietu z osiemnastego wieku, jak pocisk „Grubej Berty" od bomby lontowej. W regularnych odstępach czasu wylatywały one z przeraźliwym świstem z przyrządów, ustawionych pod kątem kilkudziesięciu stopni, nie pozostawiając żadnego śladu po sobie i, zatoczywszy ogromny łuk w przestworzu, spadały na głowy Azjatów ze sfer, w których króluje już geocoronium, ów gaz lżejszy od azotu, bowiem takiej wysokości ogromnej musiały sięgać, aby spaść na cel upatrzony w odległości dwóch, trzech, a nawet czterech tysięcy kilometrów! Amerykańscy attachés wojskowi przy armiach Federacji europejskiej informowali dokładnie władze swoje na zasadzie raportów wywiadowców o położeniu frontu nieprzyjacielskiego, dowódcom więc eskadr amerykańskich pozostawało tylko obliczenie katu wypadowego pocisku i nastawienie jego mechanizmu, aby trafił do tak odległego celu. Zdobywanie informacyj ułatwiały także, już w kilka godzin po rozpoczęciu akcji, posłane przez dowództwo floty amerykańskiej na front sprzymierzonych niewielkie balony fotografujące i rejestrujące automatycznie rozległość linij bojowych wroga, a wykonane z materji całkiem przezroczystej i wchłaniające promienie słoneczne, jak powietrze, niewidoczne zatem zupełnie już na wysokości paru tysięcy stóp, umieszczone bowiem w nich przyrządy rejestrujące stawały się na tej wysokości niedostępne dla oka ludzkiego, a jednak posiadały wzrok tak bystry, jak sęp, bujający w przestworzu. Jeżeli jednak doniosłość pocisków amerykańskich wywołała w Europie osłupienie, to znów działalność niszczycielska gazu w nich zawartego wstrząsnęła dreszczem przerażenia i zgrozy świat cały. I wówczas dopiero zrozumiano, dlaczego Ameryka wzdragała się tak długo użyć swych śródków bojowych i dlaczego wystarczyło trzynaście okrętów dla zniweczenia frontu azjatyckiego. Czemże bowiem były owe osławione, a tak oburzające ludzkość podczas wielkiej wojny, gazy, wywołujące łzawienie, kichanie i duszenie, owe yperyty, fosgeny, chloropikryny, luizyty i im podobne trucizny lotne wobec gazu, wydobywającego się z nowych pocisków, gdy pękały, uderzywszy o ziemię? Gazu, nieznanego jeszcze zupełnie, a przeciwko któremu nie miano czasu wynaleźć środków zapobiegawczych. * Nizinami nadbużańskiemi ciągnie wielka armja. Tłumy jezdne i piesze dążą na zachód, napełniając wrzawą okrutną: brzękiem oręża i tupotem kopyt końskich, głuchym łoskotem dział i czołgów, wyciem i śpiewami, smętne równiny i bory, skąpane w gorących promieniach kończącego się lata. Z góry padają na armję cienie mrowia statków powietrznych, ochraniających ją przed napaścią i badających argusowemi oczami przestwór lazurowy i równiny ziemskie, tonące wdali pod oparami. Ale, jak okiem sięgnąć, i przestwór, i rozciągające się w dole niziny nieme są i puste. Armje sprzymierzone cofnęły się za Bug, nie pozostawiając po sobie nic, prócz śladów obozowisk i zgliszcz wiosek, nad któremi rozciągają się jeszcze gdzie niegdzie pasma dymów i unosi ostra woń spalenizny. Milczą pola i łąki opustoszałe, i stawy lśniące; z ocalałych lasów idzie poszum cichy i smutny; gdzie niegdzie nad moczarami krąży czajka, kwiląc żałośnie. Leniwie zwieszają się w tył spisy oddziałów przodowych Burjatów i Kałmuków, nahaje spoczywają w dłoniach bezczynnie, a drobne kudłate koniki kosookich jeźdźców wyciągają szyje, skubiąc trawę lub liście ocalałych krzewów. Za nimi podąża z daleka wrzawa tłumów coraz gęstszych, zalewających opuszczone pola i łąki, i lasy, szemrzące żalami. Na czele tych tłumów jedzie wódz w orszaku sług najwierniejszych. Biały, jak mleko, rumak nowoczesnego Czingisa potrząsa dumnie pięknym łbem. Cienkie w pęcinach nogi pląsają lekko, a różowe kopyta zaledwie dotykają ziemi. Gdy zaś czasami przysiada nieco, jakby do skoku, na zadzie, wówczas długi, biały ogon zamiata trawy, a srebrna, obfita grzywa faluje smugami tęczowemi w promieniach słońca. Dumny jest z uprzęży złotej, lśniącej drogocennemi kamieniami, dumny przedewszystkiem z jeźdźca, którego dźwiga na grzbiecie. W kulbace, okrytej aksamitem purpurowym, oparłszy na złotych strzemionach zakrzywione w nosach buty mongolskie z żółtego safjanu, siedzi nowoczesny Bicz boży, chachan Czingis, zwany już Zdobywcą świata. Z pod złotej starożytnej misiurki, zakończonej u góry ostrym szpicem, a której czepiec, również ze złoconych kółek, opada mu na szyję i ramiona, wygląda twarz dumna, ponura. Skośne czarne oczy zapatrzyły się wdał z pod brwi ściągniętych, nozdrza krótkiego a szerokiego nosa rozszerzają się od czasu do czasu, nabrzmiewając, jakby pod wpływem targających mózg myśli, wąskie zaś wargi poruszają się bezdźwięcznie słowami modlitwy, czy zaklęć. Szeroka, krępa postać wodza zgarbiła się nieco, to też okrywający ją lśniący chałat ze złotogłowiu, ściągnięty w biodrach niebieskim pasem jedwabnym, sięga mu nieledwie do kostek. Lewą rękę, dzierżącą cugle, oparł niedbale na łęku kulbaki, a prawą opuścił wzdłuż biodra. Na średnim jej palcu mży iskrami wielki rubin Czingisowy, zwartych na jelcu palców zwiesza się głownia bułata Czingisowego. Jak stado barwnych ptaków, podąża za nim orszak sług najwierniejszych, chanów i nojonów, wodzów wszelkich plemion azjatyckich, nabożnych i uczonych lamów. Niema prawie w tej ciżbie uniformów na wzór armij europejskich. Za to mienią się barwami tęczy kaftany i chałaty, żupany i bluzy Mongołów, Burjatów, Kałmuków, Kirgizów, Tatarów, plemion chińskich, tybetańskich i malajskich, zwerbowanych po drodze Sartów i Turkmenów; połyskuje stal krzywych szabel tatarskich i szaszek czerkieskich, jataganów tureckich i kryszów malajskich; migają buzdygany i buławy; śród papach i kołpaków strzela tu i owdzie misiurka lub szyszak, a nawet kolczugi i karaceny starodawne okrywają niejedną pierś pod lasem sztandarów, buńczuków i godeł najrozmaitszych, szeleszczących pieśni bahadurów. Zdawałoby się, że cała Azja, idąca za przykładem wodza, przywdziała odwieczny strój symboliczny wielkich przodków, by krasą barbarzyńską olśnić Europę. Snadź zadumał się mocno wódz, który potrafił w dziewięćset lat po owych najeźdźcach znów pchnąć Azję na Zachód tajemniczą potęgą ducha; pociągnąć za sobą, jak na arkanie, niewolnych i zahipnotyzowanych wojowników; snadź zadumał się mocno witeź złowrogi, skoro nie spojrzy nawet na sługi wierne i jedzie samotny; skoro ten ich orszak bajeczny powściąga konie, prące naprzód, milczy i spogląda trwożnie na białego rumaka, przestępującego lekko z nogi na nogę, depcącego w pląsach ziemię polską. Zadumał się witeź złowrogi, bo serce jego ogarnął niepokój ciężki, niepokój dziwny właśnie w chwili, gdy pod naporem jego ludów pękł front sił sfederowanych, gdy otworem stanęła przed nim droga do wrót zachodniej Europy: miasta-olbrzyma — Warszawy. Zatargał nim nagle i utkwił w duszy cierniem kolącym. Niepokój dławiący, jakby przeczucie nieszczęścia właśnie w chwili triumfu, jakby widok czegoś potwornego, co się zbliża nieznane, a przez to straszne. To też wąskie wargi Czingisa poruszają się modlitwą, czy też zaklęciem. Nagle ściągnął cugle tak, że biały rumak wrył się kopytami w ziemię. I zadarły się łby koni orszaku, ściągnięte gwałtownie cuglami. Wódz nasłuchuje... Słyszy duchem, przeczuwa nadciągające fatum. Gdzieś z daleka w tyle rozległ się jęk przeciągły. Czingis wyprężył się na kulbace. Serce zakołatało mu żywo odczuciem spełniającego się przeznaczenia... A biały rumak witezia potrząsa łbem, bije różowem kopytem ziemię, żuje wędzidło, z pyska padają mu na pierś śnieżną i na ziemię białe płaty piany... Lśniąca złotem postać Czingisa zamieniła się w posąg. I sto koni orszaku Czingisowego niecierpliwi się, bije kopytami ziemię, a sto postaci jeźdźców spogląda w strachu na wodza. Bo ogarnia je lęk, bo i one słyszą już za sobą ów jęk przeciągły, odległy trzask i wycie. Tam musiało stać się coś strasznego! Odwracają głowy i widzą pędzące ku sobie bezładne kupy jeźdźców i piechurów. Wielu z nich pada po drodze, aby nie powstać więcej. Reszta dobiega zdyszana i przerażona. — Uciekajcie — wołają, nie zatrzymując się, zbiegowie — za nami Śmierć! Całe pułki, armie całe padają, zalane trującem powietrzem! Zachwiał się wspaniały orszak Czingisowy. W zamieszaniu konie i jeźdźcy uderzają o siebie. Nie rozumieją! Skądże wróg tam, w tyle, skoro oni pokonali, rozbili go już zupełnie, a teraz cała kraina polska stoi przed nimi otworem? Lecz oto nadbiegają nowe gromadki przerażonych. — Szejtan, szejtan! — wołają pobladli i drżący. Prysnęły tajemnicze nici, łączące ich z posępnym wodzem. Dlaczego nie zdołał zapobiec on, Zdobywca świata, temu, co się tam za nimi dzieje? Sądzili, że jest nie do pokonania, tymczasem cudem tylko uniknęli tchnienia, które w ich oczach powalało tysiące ludzi, ścierało wszelkie życie z ziemi! Cóż znaczy on, którego widzą teraz śród zmieszanych chanów i nojonów, wodzów plemion, lamów nabożnych i uczonych? Gdzież moc jego niesamowita? Gdzie moc jego łamów, skoro blady śmiertelnie zapadł się w kulbace, wypuścił z palców bułat Czingisowy, a rumak jego tratuje kopytem stal lśniącą? Raz jeszcze nadludzkim wysiłkiem prostuje się witeź w siodle, podnosi głowę, zaschłemi wargami czerpie powietrze, spogląda obłąkanym wzrokiem dokoła. Przemówi do swych najwierniejszych... Lecz nie zdążyło wypaść słowo z ust pobladłych! Gdzieś tam w górze rozległ się dźwięk przeciągły, śpiewny. Szybko zbliża się, rośnie, rozpraszając flotę powietrzną, i nagle łoskot i trzask ogłuszający skłębia orszak Czingisowy i wydobywa wycie z piersi przerażonych zbiegów. Stają dęba konie, kurczowo ściskają cugle skuleni jeźdźcy, a z chmury ziemi, wyrzuconej w powietrze, rozszerza się tchnienie śmiertelne. I nie upłynęło kilka sekund, a już pełen krasy orszak, chluba Azji, z potężnym wodzem, straszliwym Czingisem pośrodku, przestał istnieć. Kismet! * W odstępach minutowych wylatywały ze swych łożysk — których każdy z okrętów amerykań skich posiadał po kilka — pociski złowrogie, dążąc ku wyznaczonemu sobie odcinkowi olbrzymiego frontu, i pomimo tak wielkiej odległości celu trafiały na oznaczone miejsce z dokładnością matematyczną. Ze spokojem automatów pełnili służbę marynarze amerykańscy. Wiedzieli dobrze, iż każde naciśnięcie guzika elektrycznego, wysyłającego pocisk w przestwór, wywoła śmierć może tysięcy ludzi, ale wiedzieli również, że powierzono im wielkie dzieło ocalenia cywilizacji europejskiej. Rozumieli odpowiedzialność, wobec której musiały zamilknąć w nich uczucia ludzkie. I przez pół doby osłupiała Europa była niemym świadkiem tego, jedynego w dziejach świata, bombardowania. Niemym i biernym świadkiem, gdyż armje jej otrzymały rozkaz cofnięcia się jak najdalej od ostatnich stanowisk swoich. Nawet wówczas, gdy po dwunastu godzinach bombardowanie umilkło, nie pozwolono im ruszać naprzód, a to nie tylko dlatego, że Amerykanie byli pewni, iż Azjatów nie ocalą przed nowym gazem żadne maski ochronne, ale i z tego względu, że gazy, wyładowane z pocisków i pełzające jeszcze po olbrzymiem pobojowisku, zgładziłyby nierozważne oddziały wojska europejskiego, któreby zapędziły się w te strony. Po upływie więc dwunastogodzinnego bombardowania ruszyła na wschód z całego frontu europejskiego tylko ogromna flota samolotów, zaopatrzona w nadesłane przez dowództwo okrętów amerykańskich bomby, napełnione zgęszczonym gazem, neutralizującym działanie gazu trującego. I znów upłynęło pół doby, zanim samoloty spełniły zadanie oczyszczenia pobojowiska. Już podczas tej czynności dochodziły do sztabów armij i władz polskich depesze iskrowe, donoszące o przerażającym widoku, który rozpostarł się przed oczami lotników. Dopiero jednak, gdy ruszyły naprzód samochodami i dotarły do frontu azjatyckiego oddziały sanitarne, przedstawił się im w całej grozie obraz, jakiego świat jeszcze nie widział. Od Dźwiny do Dniestru, na terytorjum szerokości około stu kilometrów wszelki ślad życia zaginął. Padając w szachownicę, straszne pociski nie pozwalały orjentować się wodzom azjatyckim, zaskoczonym tak nagle. To też, objęte snem wiecznym, leżały pokotem całe armje! Widziano tysiące żołnierzy, skulonych przy wygasłych ogniskach obozowych; oficerów, siedzących bez życia przy stołach, zastawionych posiłkiem; telegrafistów przy aparatach; kanonierów na siedzeniach dział, które nagle stanęły. Jak widma, sterczały nieruchomo, gotowe do lotu, ogromne okręty powietrzne, czołgi-twierdze, transporty amunicji, pociągi sanitarne. A gdzie za wojskiem ciągnęła ciżba, chciwa osiedlenia się na rumowiskach Europy, tam w szałasach i namiotach leżały dziesiątki tysięcy sinych trupów starców, kobiet i dzieci, na błoniach zaś ogromne stada padłego bydła, owiec i wielbłądów. Bodaj że większą jeszcze grozę budził widok miast i miasteczek, do których schroniła się ludność wiejska, sądząc, że tam będzie bezpieczniejsza. Na Mińsk na przykład i jego przedmieścia, gdzie ulokował się sztab jeneralny najeźdźców, padły cztery pociski. I całe miasto stutysięczne, przepełnione uchodźcami i wojskiem, stężało w objęciach śmierci! Jeden z pocisków padł na plac katedralny. Dokoła ogromnej wyrwy w bruku śród potrzaskanych przez wybuch drzew, brył ziemi i kamieni widniały krwawe strzępy ciał ludzkich i zwierzęcych, dalej zaś, oparte o ściany domów, drzewa lub wozy, stały postacie ludzkie o szeroko otwartych z przerażenia oczach, jakby zastygłe, zanim się ruszyć zdołały. Na ulicach, wiodących z placu, tak się skłębiły gromady wojska, ludu, samochodów-samolotów, dział i wozów, że nie było miejsca, aby zabici przez gaz trujący mogli upaść na ziemię. Stało więc to wszystko zwartą masą, okropne, sine i pęczniejące w upalnem powietrzu, tamując zupełnie przejścia. Na ulicach dalszych szukano snadź ratunku w ucieczce, bo tu samochody i wozy pędzące poprzejeżdżały mnóstwo ludzi, zanim same, straciwszy woźniców, nie poprzewracały się lub potrzaskały o ściany domów. Poznać też było można, że niektóre samochody-samoloty wzbiły się już w powietrze, ale spadły, gdy śmiertelne tchnienie poraziło ich pilotów, miażdżąc gromady zbiegów. Na krańcach miasta potworzyły się w bramach domów prawdziwe barykady z ciał ludzi, którzy, pochwyciwszy najcenniejsze ruchomości, usiłowali z węzełkami w rękach wydostać się w pole, padali jednak zabijani przez gazy rozpryskujących się już i tam pocisków, z wielu zaś okien zwieszały się, jak stare szmaty, nawpół wychylone postacie kobiet i mężczyzn, sądzących widocznie, że unikną na wyższych piętrach śmierci. I unosiła się już nad całem miastem woń trupia śród tak ogromnej ciszy śmierci, że spoglądający ponuro na ten okropny widok członkowie kolumny sanitarnej podnieśli zdziwieni głowy, gdy uszu, ich doleciał dźwięk zegara, wybijającego gdzieś spokojnie godzinę, jakby dla tego miasta nie nadeszła już godzina ostatnia! Na całym terenie bombardowanym takie same widoki, taka sama zagłada wszelkiego życia. Zdawało się, że nawet powietrze tam zamarło. Co za okrutne zwycięstwo! W przeciągu dwunastu godzin miljony ludzi przestały istnieć. Obronną ręką wyszły z tego kataklizmu tylko niektóre części floty powietrznej Azjatów, unosząc się podczas bombardowania wysoko w przestworzu. I one to, słysząc świst nadlatujących pocisków i spostrzegłszy przez lornety, co się dzieje tam w dole, rozniosły na Wschód wieść o klęsce. Struchlały wojska azjatyckie, oczekujące w głębi Rosji na wszechpotężne słowo nowoczesnego Czingisa, aby z kolei runąć na Zachód. Ale słowa tego nie było... Wreszcie nadleciało kilka statków powietrznych z eskadry, która unosiła się nad czołowemi oddziałami armji mongolskiej, przynosząc wiadomość o strasznej śmierci Bełtysa i jego orszaku. Rozprzęgło się wszystko! „A widząc Filistynowie, że umarł ich najmocniejszy, uciekli". Gdy więc w kilkanaście godzin po zniszczeniu frontu azjatyckiego cała europejska flota powietrzna poszybowała na Wschód, to gdzie niegdzie już tylko jakaś odosobniona eskadra azjatycka dotrzymywała jej placu, walcząc do ostatka, jakby dla ocalenia jeszcze honoru sztandaru, a może nie chcąc unikać przeznaczenia, które kazało jej zginąć. W dole pierzchały w panicznym strachu gromady żołnierstwa, rozpryskując się na wszystkie strony, gdy padał śród nich pocisk z samolotu europejskiego. Walka była skończona. Fala mongolska, pozbawiona hipnotyzującego wpływu Bełtysa, niedoszłego zdobywcy świata, cofała się ku granicom Azji, rozbita na pojedyńcze strumienie, topniejące przerażająco pod strzałami i bombami ścigających ją bez wytchnienia powietrznych flot Europy sfederowanej. * Miasto-olbrzym szalało. Radjotelefony publiczne zwiastowały tubalnym głosem zupełny pogrom Azjatów. Wiadomości te, nadesłane przez lotników, przejmowały grozą, grozę jednak tłumiło zupełnie uczucie ogromnej radości i ulgi. Troska opadła, jak stary łachman, i ci, co jeszcze wczoraj obmyślali sposoby ugłaskania strasznego wroga, dzisiaj pysznili się najwięcej zwycięstwem i gardłowali za zupełnem wytępieniem tych Azjatów, mieszkańców Europy, których internowano w obozach koncentracyjnych. Tchórze nienawidzą najbardziej. Na szczęście, agitacja ta nie znalazła wdzięcznego echa, zato, gdy jeden z dzienników zaproponował, aby urządzić eskadrom amerykańskim owację dziękczynną, już następnego dnia setki samolotów poleciały nad morze Północne i nad zatokę Genueńską. Zasypywano marynarzy amerykańskich kwiatami, wznoszono gromkie okrzyki na cześć „zbawców Europy", a warszawska rada miejska zdążyła już uchwalić w porywie wdzięczności, aby jedna z głównych ulic miasta nosiła nazwę ulicy Stanów Zjednoczonych. Razem z radością wróciła beztroska. I znów strumienie światła słonecznego zalały wieczorem miasto-olbrzym, i znów tętniło życie bujne, pewne jutra, otrząsnąwszy się z ciężkiej zmory wojennej. Po ulicach i parkach grzmiały orkiestry, ciągnęły krzykliwe gromady, powiewając różnobarwnemi flagami; strzelały w niebo gwiaździste ponad światła ulic rzęsiste ognie sztuczne. O tym jednak, który pierwszy przeczuł niebezpieczeństwo azjatyckie, otwierał na nie oczy Europy i rodaków swoich, a w chwilach zwątpienia i niebezpieczeństwa krzepił i podnosił ducha, o pośle warszawskim, Adamie Zniczu, zapomniano. Lecz Znicz nie czuł z tego powodu żalu do kogokolwiek. Zgoła nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tem. Wystarczało mu najzupełniej przeświadczenie, że spełnił swój obowiązek. I teraz, wracając z nadzwyczajnego posiedzenia parlamentu Europy sfederowanej, zwołanego, aby podziękować in gremio rządowi amerykańskiemu, przeniesionemu przez telekinematograf na tę stronę oceanu, myśl jego była daleka od oskarżania rodaków o niewdzięczność. Umysł jego poszybował w innym kierunku. Uderzyła go mianowicie granicząca ze smutkiem powaga, rozlana na twarzach Amerykan, których widział przed sobą na ekranie telekinematografu, i pojął, że ludzie ci, dalecy od niebezpieczeństwa, zagrażającego Europie, oceniali trzeźwo straszne skutki interwencji swojej. Choć więc oddali tak niezmierną przysługę cywilizacji europejskiej, to jednak nie mogli zapomnieć, kosztem jakich ofiar osiągnięto zwycięstwo. Znicz w głębi serca odczuwał to samo. I uczucie to nurtowało w nim tak silnie, że stłumiło nawet całą radość, jaka ogarnęła go w pierwszej chwili po otrzymaniu wiadomości, że najazd azjatycki jest stanowczo i tak szybko odparty. A im dłużej zastanawiał się nad tą stroną zwycięstwa, tern natarczywiej słyszał głos wewnętrzny wstydu i lęku. Wszak na początku jeszcze i tej wojny, pomimo wszelkich prób zautomatyzowania jej przez najbardziej pomysłowe maszyny, zdarzały się epizody bohaterskie, chlubą okrywały się serca mężne. A teraz cóż znaczy męstwo, odwaga, poświęcenie, gdy z odległości kilku tysięcy kilometrów mogą padać celnie straszliwe pociski, zgładzające odrazu tysiące ludzi, nie mających sposobu obrony? To rzeź wyrafinowana, zimna, okrutna! Wszak za najkrwawszą uchodziła dotychczas wielka wojna światowa z przed półtora wieku. Ale cóż znaczy ta wojna, skoro dziś w ciągu dwunastu godzin ginie dwa razy więcej ludzi, niż wówczas w ciągu lat czterech? A dalej, któż zaręczy, że w razie nawet wynalezienia sposobów obrony przeciwko i tym pociskom, nie będzie za lat kilka wytworzony w tajemnicy nowy, jeszcze genjalniejszy, straszliwszy i pewniejszy sposób masowego tępienia ludzi? Wszak możliwości tego dowiodła Ameryka właśnie teraz, gdy sądzono, że przeciwko wszelkim już środkom zabijania wynaleziono skuteczne środki obrony. Może pewnego dnia wynajdzie kto maszynę, która, puszczona w ruch przez jedno naciśnięcie guzika elektrycznego, wypleni cały naród, i genjalny barbarzyńca zasiądzie na powalonym tronie tysiącoletniej kultury! Temi myślami przejęty, Znicz ocknął się dopiero wówczas, gdy samolot jego stanął na terasie domu, w którym mieszkał. * Pani Ira czuwała u łoża chorej córki, na wiadomość bowiem o śmierci narzeczonego, Ela padła, złamana bólem, jak kwiat, podcięty brutalną ręką. Ku nim więc przedewszystkiem Znicz skierował swe kroki. W pokoju chorej zastał też d-ra Chwostka. Pani Ira była spokojna. Przemożny wpływ starego lekarza pozwolił jej znieść i ten cios bolesny. Z uśmiechem nawet na poważnej twarzy powitała męża. Znicz, pochyliwszy się nad łóżkiem córki, pocałował ją w czoło. Ela otworzyła oczy i, ujrzawszy ojca, wyciągnęła ku niemu ręce. — Ojcze — zawołała cicho — ojcze, znów stał się cud! Doktór mi powiedział. Azjaci uciekają! — Uciekają, uciekają — powtórzył poseł, przytulając uradowany córkę, gdyż po raz to pierwszy od chwili, gdy zaniemogła tak ciężko, widział ją przytomną, nie bredzącą w malignie. — Tak, córuchno, cud — szeptał, całując bujne jej włosy — bo i ciebie Bóg mi oddaje! Gdy wszakże, nacieszywszy się powracającą do zdrowia i opowiedziawszy żonie o przebiegu posiedzenia parlamentu wersalskiego, znalazł się z doktorem Chwostkiem w swym gabinecie, zapanowała tam chwila głębokiej ciszy, bo wkradła się znów do serca Znicza troska, powróciło to splatane w jeden węzeł uczucie wstydu i lęku, które opanowało go było w samolocie. Ciszę przerwał bezdźwięczny głos głuchego lekarza. Dziwny starzec czytał, jak zwykle, w myślach przyjaciela. — Tak — mówił smutno, zapatrzony wdał. — Strasznych rzeczy byliśmy świadkami. Widziałem je, zanim nadeszły... — Oh — jęknął Znicz — dlaczegóż Opatrzność nie odwróciła od nas tej próby! — Jeszcze raz — mówił dalej dr. Chwostek, nie widząc ruchu warg przyjaciela — zwyciężyła siła brutalna... Następstwo tragiczne tego, co było i jest... Nie nadszedł jeszcze czas.... Widzisz, beztroska znów triumfuje, tłum szaleje... Niewolnik namiętności... I nie może być inaczej, bo nie dokonał jeszcze dzieła swego kapitał ducha... Ale dokona. Wydobędzie z jaźni ludzkiej skarby... Otworzą się oczy i przejrzą, a emanacja miljonów dusz, które przejrzały, przeciwstawi złemu potęgę ducha, druzgocącą bez dział i gazów trujących... Niedaleka jest ta chwila... Nadchodzi czas, że wiedza zadziwi się i zadrży na myśl o zbrodniach popełnionych... A wówczas nastanie Królestwo Ducha... KONIEC.